Você
by Camilla Black
Summary: James e Lily. Lily e James. Como tem que ser.


Apenas 2% da população mundial é ruiva. Em Hogwarts, somos pouco menos de 500 alunos. Isso quer dizer que cerca de 10 alunos na escola inteira deveriam ser ruivos. Só que, só a família Weasley já quebra toda a matemática com seus seis ruivos grifinórios. Sobram 4. Temos duas sétimo-anistas na Sonserina, um corvinal e uma primeiranista lufana. E você. A 11ª ruiva.  
A primeira vez que eu te vi foi no Expresso de Hogwarts. Você me olhou por três segundos e seus olhos eram da cor daqueles sapos que eu costumava brincar no verão. Seu rosto tinha uma mistura de medo e animação durante todo o caminho até o salão principal, e pela primeira vez eu senti inveja de alguém: daquele garoto do cabelo escorrido que você apertava a mão.

- EVANS, Lílian. – A professora McGonagall chamou seu nome e você, relutante, largou a mão do branquelo seboso e caminhou até o Chapéu Seletor. As vezes eu acho que ele foi capaz de me ouvir, porque eu mentalizei "Grifinória" tantas vezes que não demorou 3 segundos para ele se decidir que aquela seria sua casa.

A primeira vez que eu falei contigo fazia sol. Era fim de novembro, o inverno se aproximava e seria uma das últimas vezes que o sol seria visível até março. Eu estava sentado na arquibancada da quadra de Quadribol com Sirius quando você passou. Você tinha esses cabelos que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Minha mãe é ruiva, mas ruiva irlandesa, com aquele tom alaranjado. Você não. Seu ruivo era vermelho. O sol batia nos seus fios e eles devolviam como sopros de fogo. Você se sentou três fileiras abaixo de mim, abrindo um livro. Já não ouvia uma palavra do que Sirius dizia e fui a sua direção.  
- Oi, Evans.  
Por um instante você pareceu assustada com a interrupção, então sorriu. Um sorriso que me esquentou até a ponta dos pés e minha mente infantil não foi capaz de entender. Seu sorriso tinha gosto de chocolate.  
- Oi... Potter?  
Então, eu saí correndo. Simplesmente saí correndo em direção ao portão de Hogwarts. 20 minutos depois fui encontrado por um Sirius à beira de um ataque de risos.

O primeiro fora que você me deu foi no terceiro ano. Era nossa segunda visita a Hogwarts – décima, dos marotos – e você já nutria certo desprezo por mim pelas brincadeiras com o amiguinho ranhoso. Recebi um sonoro "NÃO!", seguido por mais risadas de Sirius. Maldito.

E foi a partir daí que eu realmente comecei a conhecer Lílian Evans. Percebi que seu cabelo escurecia quando você estava braba, que uma ruga se formava bem no meio da sua testa quando estudava, e que você era realmente boa em poções. Percebi que uma vez por semana você recebia uma carta da sua família e sempre as lia com um sorriso triste. Percebi que você tinha essa mania irritante de cantar enquanto fazia as tarefas e um fogo no olhar durante as provas. Descobri que você era muito mais do que uma ruiva bonita.

Então, Lílian, eu percebi que estava completamente, irremediavelmente, abobadamente apaixonado por você.

Chegamos ao sétimo ano. Você descobriu sobre o probleminha peludo de Remus e o que eu, Sirius e Pedro fizemos pra tentar ajudá-lo, e aí tudo mudou. Você começou a me olhar de uma maneira mais carinhosa, mais madura. Eu parei de implicar com o Ranhoso e comecei a levar meus estudos a sério, afinal, Capitão de Quadribol não era nenhuma vantagem pra um auror. E você percebeu. Você percebeu que eu já via seus olhos como esmeraldas e não como sapos. Você percebeu que eu te olhava com desejo e não com curiosidade infantil. Você percebeu que meus convites para Hogsmead eram sinceros. E aceitou.

A primeira vez que Lílian Evans me beijou foi como estar protegido por centenas de patronos. Já faz três meses daquele fatídico dia que a mulher dos meus sonhos desceu as escadas do dormitório, afobada, e encostou seus lábios nos meus. Tinha gosto de cereja.

Você agora está deitada no meu colo, adormecida, e não tenho dúvidas de que é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Quero acordar todas as manhãs com essa sua baba no travesseiro ao lado e esse hálito de dragão sorrindo pra mim. Quero seu mau humor matinal e sua total inabilidade pra cozinhar. Quero todos os seus defeitos, cada um deles, a começar por essas pintinhas irregulares que você tem no nariz. Quero sua boca, seus olhos, seus braços, suas pernas, sua barriga, você, você, você.


End file.
